Sado
|image = Majisuka-gakuen-2-ep-01-050653.jpg|MG2 100206-0020200739.jpg|MG |gender = female |series = |school = Majisuka Jyogakuen |affinity = Majisuka Jyogakuen Rappapa |1st = In this world, there is nothing but seriousness! |last = Without realizing the youth |episode = 12 (Season 1) 3 (Season 2) |actress = }} a.k.a. was a major character of Majisuka Gakuen, and a secondary character in Majisuka Gakuen 2. Her real name was not mentioned in the first series, but can be seen in the second season in her nurse's ID. She was the vice-president of Rappapa in season 1 and the leader of her generation of Majijo Alumni members in season 2. Sado was portrayed by . Appearance and Personality Sado had short brown hair which contains blonde highlights. There was a scar under her eyebrow from her fight with Yuko. Sado wore a Majisuka Jyogakuen uniform with an ankle length skirt, and a black corset under her school shirt. The back of her uniform is decorated with a rhinestone skull and rose. This decoration was often covered up by her furry grey and white coat, which she wore throughout the series. Sado had several accessories, including large hoop earrings and a cuff bracelet. She also wore a pair of stiletto heel boots, which were replaced by flat-soled boots when she fights. Sado was the tallest among the members of the Rappapa. In Majisuka Gakuen 2, Sado's hair was dyed a darker shade and styled more as a bob. After graduating from high school, she decided to train as a nurse. While on the job, she was shown wearing a pink shirt and pants with white lace-up shoes. When not working, Sado wore business-like outfits with high-heeled pumps. She was shown wearing her grey and white coat in the final fight between Majisuka Jyogakuen and Yabakune Joshishogo Koko. Sado had a serious and coolheaded personality, with an aura of strength that could subdue those around her. As demonstrated in her actions towards Maeda Atsuko, she preferred to think things through than immediately begin a fight. She was intimidating to her fellow Rappapa members, and subordinates rarely dared to disobey her orders. Sado was feared and respected by the Majijo students because of her harsh nature in fighting. Oshima Yuko claimed that she was a sadist the first time the two of them fought. Maeda Atsuko was also impressed by Sado's strength, saying that her "seriousness" during their fight was unbelievable. But despite her reputation as a cold-blooded fighter, Sado was actually shown to be a caring person. She formed a deep bond with Yuko, and was distraught when she found out about Yuko's illness. History Before joining Rappapa, Sado was a member of another gang, which Oshima Yuko single-handedly defeated. After their fight, she developed a strong friendship with Yuko. The two of them went on to re-create Rappapa together, and Sado took charge of the gang when Yuko was hospitalized. Majisuka Gakuen In this world, there is nothing but seriousness! Sado and the rest of Rappapa, except for Yuko and Gekikara, were present during the anticipated arrival of a very strong transfer student, which was first mistaken to be Onizuka Daruma because of her flashy entrance. Shortly after Daruma's failed attempt to join Rappapa's ranks, she ran into Maeda Atsuko, who entered from the school's back entrance. Curious on what the kind-looking transfer student would be doing there, she was taken by surprise to see Team Hormone defeated. Sado then went to Akatsuki Hospital to report the incident to Rappapa's president, Oshima Yuko. Kabuki Sisters The next day, Sado discussed what she saw the other day to the other Rappapa in the clubroom. While the members discussed the issue, her thoughts were still on the scene. My Seriousness is There Only For You The Rappapa got word that Gekikara will soon return after her arrest, so they thought to do a "spring cleaning" when she arrives. While discussing minor Yabakune attacks, Sado's ball broke off, commenting that there would be war if Yabakune manages to touch Yuko or any student of Majijo. While she was off to visit Yuko to report about Gekikara's return, Sado managed to catch Atsuko and Daruma being saved by Gakuran being cornered by Yabakune. The Rappapa Vice-president watch from a distance to see what would Atsuko do, but a policeman arrived to break the would-be commotion. When she arrived in the hospital, she found Yuko playing fireworks with some patients. Yuko dragged her to come and play with her since the others ran away because of Yuko's reckless playfulness, but Sado refused continuously. When Yuko mentioned about their graduation, Yuko saw the other patients and dragged them back and Yuko made one of the new patients do one of Yuko's reckless pranks to make Sado would laugh. The next night, after visiting Yuko, Sado caught Gakuran fighting the same Yabakune group as before. Seeing Gakuran already weakened after her fight with Atsuko, and probably frustrated to not seeing their fight, Sado forcibly took over, defeating Yabakune in only 10 seconds. Sanshou Sisters After Shibuya dispatched the Sanshou Sisters after Atsuko without her permission, she was alarmed when the trio reported that they took care of the transfer student, bringing a photo as proof. Shocked at first, she realized what really happened when the trio narrated their fight. Smiling yet annoyed of the truth, she went back to Akatsuki Hospital to report to Yuko. Choukoku and Nezumi After Atsuko defeated the Sanshou Sisters, Sado returned to Akatsuki Hospital to inform Yuko of the turn of events, which worried Yuko, who thought that the Transfer Student issue was already settled on her first defeat. When Yuko ordered Sado not to allow any of the Four Heavenly Queens to move, Sado became depressed, especially when Yuko mentioned that they cannot beat the new student. When Sado informed the Queens of Yuko's order, Shibuya was infuriated and mistakenly provoked the Vice-President. Before Sado could beat her up, they were interrupted by Yuko's unexpected return. Shitennou Shibuya, Appearing! Sado accompanied Yuko when she took a walk around the campus grounds, which ended at the school's rooftop. As Yuko tries to look strong by giving her friend some encouragement, Sado can't help but notice Yuko's neck, which was greatly perspiring due to Yuko forcing herself to look well. While Yuko tells her that she likes looking at the view there with her, they noticed Atsuko and Daruma leaving the campus. When Sado pointed out which one Atsuko is, she was shocked when Yuko declared that she'll be the one to handle the transfer student. When Shibuya asked permission to fight Atsuko, Sado took it upon herself to try stopping the Queen from instigating a war until Yuko's wish to fight Atsuko has been fulfilled. When Sado learnt that Shibuya tried a sneaky trick to fight Maeda outside their jurisdiction, she regretfully went to Yuko to report what happened. After the Vice-president returned to the clubroom, Black was waiting for her order. Shitennou Black, Participating! Sado reminisces how she met Yuko, when she was interrupted by the Rappapa Underlings, who brought . As the rest of the underlings wonder when Yuko will return to handle the transfer student, Jambo suggested that they could offer Atsuko a place in Rappapa, which made Sado angry, murmuring one of Black's verses in her "shi no senkoku". Visiting the hospital to give Yuko some taiyaki, she discovered that the president left the hospital again, and unintentionally discovered Yuko's secret. Thinking that she came to visit the clubroom again, Sado rushed over to Majijo only to find the club empty. As she gazes on the president's chair, the thought of her bestfriend dying reminds her of the numerous battles they spent with each other. Worried, Sado returned to the hospital and waited for Yuko's return, shich surprised the exhausted girl. Before Yuko could ask Sado for help, the vice president slapped her for not telling her about the terminal illness that she has. Realizing that Yuko knew what she found out, Sado apologized and left the hospital in a hurry. The following day, as Sado regretted what she had done to Yuko, word of Black's defeat made her realize that she needs to fetch the next queen to take care of Atsuko. The Most Evil Shitennou Gekikara, Laughing! Calling forth Gekikara, who has already returned from an unnamed Yankee rehabilitation facility, Sado entrusted the queen with Atsuko, who targeted everyone known to be close to her except for Daruma. Back at the clubroom, Sado remembered Yuko's time limit. Sado then proceeded to check on Gekikara's progress, but only saw Atsuko and her friends defeating Gekikara instead. Seeing Gekikara's defeat, Sado proceeded with awakening Torigoya, who was reluctant to fight Atsuko since all the other queens were defeated. The Last Shitennou Torigoya, The Most Foul Ever! Sado dragged Torigoya into the school's henhouse and locked her in it. When she can't stand hearing Torigoya's anguish anymore, Sado unlocked the cage and rushed staight in, revealing an awakened Torigoya. Making the queen test her mettle on the transfer student, Sado awaited Torigoya's return, pleased that Torigoya found her weak spot/sensitive memory. Sado was then surprised when Torigoya grabbed her kendama, which revealed Sado's memory and got a direct hit from Torigoya's powers. Shocked at first, she was able to withstood it a bit when Nezumi arrived, which revealed what the girl said when she approached her earlier as informant, and was observing a weakness in Atsuko. Surprising Nezumi that Yuko allowed the awakening of Torigoya, the spy lashed back by telling a secret about Yuko. Heading towards the hospital, Sado apologized for her last actions, and reported about Gekikara's defeat, but was quick to report that she had awakened Torigoya. Confronted by Yuko for releasing a monster of Torigoya's caliber, Sado lashed back by confirming if the rumor about Yuko going out with Atsuko was true. Yuko's shocked look on her made Sado conclude that Yuko plans on making Atsuko her heir, just as Nezumi said to her. Looking for Torigoya afterwards, Sado found the queen beaten up by Atsuko, back to her original self. For The Sake of Minami, For The Sake of Yuko As Sado carries a beaten up Torigoya, Nezumi was enacting a plan to trap Atsuko before the Rappapa leaders could have a chance to fight her. The next day, Sado revisits the temple where she and Yuko first met, to meditate before she faces off with Atsuko. As she was about to leave the shrine, she receives a call from the hospital, saying that Yuko collapsed, which made Sado rush over to the hospital. When Yuko awakened, she asked Sado if she was serious on fighting Atsuko, which made Sado hesitate to answer, since she thinks that her answer would worsen Yuko's condition, since she thinks that the transfer student was Yuko's favorite. Because of her hesitation, Yuko told her that she shouldn't hesitate. Leaving the hospital, she looked for Atsuko to challenge her to a fight, only to learn that Yabakune was fighting her on an abandoned warehouse. Angry that Yabakune targeted Atsuko again, she forced herself in to help her. When the President was abandoned by her subordinates in fear of the two, Sado allowed Atsuko to finish her off. Seeing that her vassal has arrived, Sado started to leave, but not without challenging Atsuko to a showdown in Rappapa's practice room. Maeda, serious! Sado... cries. Sado reported to Yuko about her tag fight against Yabakune with Atsuko. She allowed Atsuko a few days to recover from the beating she received from Yabakune. The Vice President also instructed the underlings to block anyone except for Atsuko from climbing the stairs. When Atsuko arrived, Sado greeted her at the club's main room. She then proceeded to lead the transfer student to Rappapa's battle ground. Inside, Sado instructed Atsuko to take her glasses off, while she took off her kendama and her fur coat, revealing her mark as Rappapa's second in command. As the fight began, Sado was clearly gaining the uper hand, blocking and withstanding Atsuko's blows. Seeing Atsuko bewildered, Sado taunted the girl to make her snap back to their battle, but was still in control of the fight. Seeing Atsuko struggling, Sado kept taunting her, but was annoyed when Atsuko began to get back on her feet. Sado then was surprised to see Atsuko use Gakuran's hissatsu punch, but still managed to regain her composure. Trying to retaliate back, Atsuko grabbed one of her punches and then used Ookabuki's palm strike. Annoyed even more, which made her laugh, Sado recognized what Atsuko was trying to do. When Atsuko tried to punch her normally, Sado countered and charged Atsuko afterwards, which made an opportunity for her opponent to use one of Choukoku's hyakunin isshu counters. Seeing Atsuko attempting to make her charge again, Sado pinned the girl on the floor, but managed to get free. Grabbing on to Atsuko after both stood up again, she was hit by Atsuko's rendition of Daruma's headbutt counter. With both sides exhausted, they kept exchanging regular punches, until both sides launched their final strike. As Sado remembers her last year in Majijo, her body collapses, still conscious and crying about her loss. She kept crying as Atsuko reached out her hand to her, almost similar to what Yuko did on their first meeting, which made her howl in frustration. As Atsuko lead her outside, the queens were rushing in to know what the scream was about. Frustrated but still happy that she had a fight with Atsuko, Sado was about to receive a call from Akatsuki Hospital. All Majisuka students' gathering, the tearful graduation ceremony Receiving a call from the hospital, Sado and Atsuko rushed to check on Yuko's condition. As Yuko was being treated in the ICU, Sado wanted to force herself to be on her partner's side, while Atsuko blankly stared at Yuko, probably shocked to learn that she was that ill. As they were lead out of the ICU, Atsuko brought Sado to the hospital waiting room to wait. Due to frustration on how the doctors told her about her friend's condition, Sado can't help but talk to Atsuko about Yuko. Sado then declared to Atsuko that she'll bring Yuko to the graduation ceremony, making her promise to meet them at the ceremony hall. As Atsuko excused herself out, Sado thanked her and sang Sakura no Shiori, their school's graduation song. In the morning of the graduation ceremony, Sado was surprised when the other Mafia patient friends of Yuko told her of an incident, which made Sado run towards Yuko's room. With Yuko being brought to the school in a wheelchair, Sado and the four queens attended the graduation ceremony. As Yuko tried to stand up to claim her certificate, Sado and Shibuya were quick to assist her when she was about to fall. When Yuko called out to Atsuko and tried to walk towards the transfer student, Sado stopped the queens from assisting their president, even when Yuko lost he balance and fell on some chairs. After Yuko handed down leadership to Atsuko, Sado brought her wheelchair to her and asked Atsuko to escort her herself. As the old and new Rappapa Presidents walked out of the graduation hall, Sado wept while singing their graduation song. Majisuka Gakuen 2 Change of Generation, Come On! Sado and the rest of Yuko's Rappapa were mentioned in one of Team Hormone's meetings. She now works part-time in a Maji Center General Hospital, undergoing training to become a nurse. Although usually making mistakes and getting scolded afterwards, she suppresses her feelings as she seriously wants to become a good nurse, a dream once held by Atsuko. Each One's Answer Sado returns after she heard of what happened to Gekikara, and went to visit her along with Torigoya. They were present when Gekikara gained consciousness after the latter met Oshima Yuko in her sleep. Assuring Gekikara that everyone is trying their best to reach their goal, she left with Torigoya, worried that Majijo would lose if Atsuko doesn't return. Without realizing this is youth Borrowing one of Maji Center's ambulances, Sado went to the Majijo-Yabakune War, claiming that she got bored recently and would like to admit them to the hospital. As Yabakune's Alliance advances, Atsuko arrived, seeking to end the war. As Atsuko marched towards Shibuya, Sado followed her along with the rest of Majijo's students and alumni. After Atsuko defeated Shibuya without a fighr, Atsuko revealed that she only arrived to be arrested, Sado then proclaimed that Yuko was right to choose her as her successor. Gallery Trivia *Sado is a slang term for sadist. Shinoda Mariko, the actress of the character, was known for the sadistic roles she portrayed in skits. She was also described to be a "sadistic girl" in the lyrics of Ue Kara Mariko. Category:Characters Category:Majijo Student Category:Majijo Graduate Category:Season 1 Category:Season 2 Category:Gang member Category:Gang leader